Love Spreads Lucy Heartfilia
by Lovely Raksha
Summary: I love the Lucy got kicked out of Team Natsu cliche so I'm gonna start my first fanfic with that. Lucy meets Midnight in the woods. After quitting FairyTail she trains with Midnight for 6 months then joined another guild with Midnight and the name of the guild is...Sabertooth. (Story on hiatus..will not be updated until the end of October)
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Yay~! My first fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it although I'm not really good at writing stories/fanfic but I try. Also English is my second language so excuse the Grammar XD~!**

**_Chapter 1: first meeting_**

Lucy Heartfilia is walking back to apartment with misery in her heart. Her best friend, the one she had a crush on since their first meeting just announce his relationship with his childhood friend. 'Yo, guys! Lisanna and I are a couple now!' His words keep ringing in her head.

Then it started to rain. Instead of running to her apartment quickly to avoid the rain she is glad. She hope the rain will cover her crying face. She walked on the ridge of the sidewalk. If she fall she would either crash on the road or into the river.

The rain makes the ridge slipper. The clumsy girl slipped and she is falling onto the river. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact with water at the same time wishing that the water would drown her.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

'I wish the water would drown me. I wish the misery will fade when I die.'

Once I fell into the water it drowned me. My skins are tingling. It felt so cold. I was lacking air to breath. But I didn't care at all. Soon my vision faltered. I was blacking out. I'm eager to welcome deaths hand to take away my life. Then I fainted.

**Someone's P.O.V.**

I was sitting under a tree near a river in the middle of a forest. It was raining. I was taking my own time here. It was far away from any kind of civilization. I was looking at the river absent-mindedly. Then something caught my attention.

I saw a figure inside the river drifting away. I immediately went to the river and pulled the person out. I don't know what got into me. I guess I was just….feeling a little bit….lonely?!

I didn't really look at who am I saving I just draped the person over my shoulder. It seems like a girl. I saw a cave that I haven't spotted on earlier. I put her down. I can't clearly see her face clearly since it was raining.

I light up a fire with my magic. Ever since I lost to the fairies the second time I've learn a few magic. Mostly the fairies magic. Salamanders, fire magic, Ice stripper, Ice make magic, Titania, requip magic, and a few others. I haven't study celestial magic though. It seems rather week.

I heard her cough. When the fire was lighted up I can see her face clearly. Her porcelain face was pale. Her hair was shining golden yellow. She was shivering. I knew then, that I has just save a fairy. Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage, one of the Fairy Tail mage, Salamander's partner.

Then suddenly she pulled me into her hug. Is she awake? Did she mistook me for someone else? I look closely at her. I sigh in relief. It seems like she is still asleep. I look at her again. Her face is so beautiful like a porcelain doll. Her eyes fluttered a bit.

My heart beats faster. So does breathing. It feels like there's butterflies in my stomach. I caressed her cheeks with the back of my fingers. It felt so soft and…cold. I touched her lips. My face was heating up. But I noticed that her lips are blue. Her teeth are chattering and her body is shivering.

I pulled her closer to me. She hugged me tighter. She gave a small smile as if to show her appreciation for the heat. My face was flushed. I can feel her soft chest against my well-built chest. Her legs are intertwining with mine. My hand is on her exposed back. She really does like to wear revealing clothes, doesn't she?

What am I thinking? Stop it. This is not like the usual me. But then again it's the truth. I can really feel her chest and her exposed skin. Damn it. I want them. Wait. What?

I kept battling with my inner self until I unconsciously fell asleep while cuddling her.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes slowly but visions are blurry. My head feels dizzy and my body felt sore all over. How did I manage to get here? Wherever here is but I know this not my apartment. What happened last night? Then I remembered about Natsu and Lisanna and me falling into the river.

Strange. How did I ended up here? I tried to get up. Then I felt someone was holding unto me. I can practically feel his body heat. Did this person kept me warm all night? I blushed at that thought.

My vision started to get clearer and I get to carefully observed the person who is cuddling me. I gasped utterly in shock.

"M-m-Midnight?" I whispered.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The pale-skinned man was woken up by the sound of Lucy's voice. He blushed at the sight of her gawking at his face. They were still in the same position as before.

The blonde mage was puzzled and also blushing. Midnight saved me? Did he keep me warm all night? Is he going to torture me? Why does he look so damn cute? Wait…what?! Various random thoughts appear in her mind about the pale-skinned man.

"A-ano…did-d you s-saved me?" the blonde mage asked curiously.

He merely nodded. Trying to keep an expressionless expression plastered on his face.

"A-arigato…..etto.." Lucy blushed looking at his face so near to hers then her eyeballs moved to look at her chest pressed against his.

Midnight blushed when Lucy gestured to their touching body. Reluctantly he let go of her and sit up. "Uh…sorry…"

"It's okay. Also do you know which direction to back to Magnolia?"

Midnight frowns and shakes his head. He doesn't know his way out of the forest much less to a certain direction. He came here using portal magic. He also seems sad that his company wants to leave so soon.

"I used portal magic to come here. I have no idea where we are."

"Oh I see. Can you open a portal to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked uncertainly.

He nodded in response. He got up and stands at one side. He looks at Lucy and there was a hint of pink on his face which went unnoticed by the blonde mage.

He put his right hand in front of him and casted the spell.

"Portal Magic: Magnolia: Fairy Tail"

There was a majestic gate appearing in front of him there were white-yellowish aura emitting from the gate. Lucy went to Midnight side and look at the portal in awe. Midnight put his hand on the gate keyhole.

"Open! Gateway to Fairy Tail: Escort"

He held unto Lucy's hand with a blush creeping at his face. He avoided looking at blonde mage so that she won't notice the blush.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I blushed slightly when he held my hand then he dragged me through the portal and we arrive at Fairy Tail's backyard. He must have thought the consequences if he appeared in front of the guilds door. Huh. Quick thinking.

"Thank you." I turned around and smiled while thanking him. He was still holding unto my hand.

He frowned at first then gave me a hint of a small forced smile. "Sure."

My heart feels heavy on the thought of leaving him. Then my mouth suddenly moved. "Um…can you wait here for awhile?" Huh? Where did that came from? Shit. He must think I'm a troublesome girl.

He let go of my hand and nodded. I bowed to him and thanked him again and ran towards the guild doors.

"Minna~! Ohayou~!" She walked in casually. But of course nobody greeted her back. It's been that way since the Grand Magic Games ended. Her heart feels heavy but she tried to ignore it.

Walking to her usual spot at the bar she heard a voice calling her. She lightened up fr she would recognize the voice anywhere. 'Finally! They noticed me!' she thought as she spun around and face Team Natsu minus Gray. (which means only Natsu and Erza XD)

"Hey Lucy! Lisanna is joining our team." Natsu said in a cheerful voice. "So we hope you can…y'know back off from the team."

"Yeah. Besides you can go on solo missions and trained yourself to get stronger. So that you'll be stronger and we won't have to save you anymore." Erza stated calmly.

"Oh…I see…well that's fine…" she casually said although her inside are breaking to pieces.

They nodded and went back to their business. Erza went back to eating her strawberry cheese cake while Natsu went back to Lisanna to tell her the news.


	2. Chapter 2: No longer Fairytail Mage

**_Chapter 2: No longer Fairy Tail mage_**

Lucy went to the master's office holding back tears that's been threatening to fall. She slammed open the door and slammed back the door again to close it. The master was shocked by that and the paperwork that's been piling up went everywhere.

"L-Lucy my child, w-what can I do to help you?" The master was trying to reorganise the mess again going here and there.

"I wish to quit Fairy Tail." Her voice was firm and filled with determination.

Master stopped from his tracks. "W-why my child? Why must you leave? Isn't Fairy Tail your family?"

"Yes. Once it was. Now no longer. I've been ignored for so long and just now Erza and Natsu kicked me out of their teams. I'm sorry master. But I can't stand this any longer. So please let me leave."

"I understand. The moment you step out of the guild your mark will disappear. Farewell, my child." He said sadly waving her off. Lucy bowed, thanked him and walked away. Leaving a tearful old man sobbing quietly as one of his guild member….no his child left him.

Once Lucy got out her mark disappeared and she smiled sadly. 'Goodbye Lucy Fairy Tail mage.' She thought.

"I should get back to Midnight." She whispered softly and went to Fairy Tail's backyard.

"Midnight." She waved. Midnight look up to see Lucy waving at him. As happy as she was to see him. Lucy was a little bit shocked seeing Midnight still waiting for her.

"So I guess you're ….." His sentence was trailed off once he sees her right hand without the pink Fairy Tail insignia. He looked up at quizzically. Lucy noticed that Midnight was eyeing her right hand.

"I quit Fairy Tail." She said bluntly. "Uh Midnight….can I travel around and train with you?" She asked blushing slightly all the while.

He nodded. He started to cast another portal magic before Lucy stopped him.

"W-wait. Can we go to my apartment first? I need to get some of my things and tell the landlady I'm leaving."

He nodded understandingly. "Portal Magic: Magnolia: Lucy's Apartment" He started casting another portal magic spell.

"Open! Gateway to Lucy's Apartment: Escort"

Once again another portal just like before appeared. Midnight held her hand again and took her into the portal.

They appeared right in front of the apartment. She went inside dragging Midnight along. She told Midnight to wait in her bedroom while she makes breakfast to eat and pack her things.

"Gate of the maiden! I open thee! Virgo!" A pink maiden appeared in front of her with shackles on her wrist.

"Punishment, princess?" she bowed.

"NO PUNISHMENT." Lucy sweatdropped at her celestial spirit. "Can you please help me pack up my clothes and necessary things for travelling and training? I'm going to make some breakfast."

"Understood princess. Will you be travelling alone, princess?" She asked with a poker face.

"No…well I'll be travelling and training with some guy you need not to know…please don't tell Loke about this."

"Understood princess." She soon vanish and proceed to fulfil her duty as a maid.

Lucy nodded and proceed to make some breakfast. She cooked some bacon and scrambled eggs and make some toast. She place all of them neatly on the table. She went to her bedroom and saw Midnight lying on her bed sleeping.

Midnight opened his eyes and looked at her without expression.

"Breakfast?" He asked. Lucy nodded to his question.

"Alright. After breakfast we go back to the forest."

"Let's talk about it while eating." She smiled as she dragged Midnight by the arm to the dining table. Midnight blushed but quickly recompose himself to his emotionless expression.

As they ate Lucy started the conversation. "Hey Midnight, why don't we train for half a year than join a guild?"

He thought for a second then nodded as he ate.

"I have no objections. I can join an official guild now. The Council freed me after I did a favour for them. Besides not many people now about Oracion Seis."

"I see good thing then." She gave him another bright smile. Midnight nodded again and ate in silence.

Once they finished their dinner Lucy's Maiden Key or Virgo's Gate Key glowed informing Lucy her work was done. As Midnight casted the portal magic. Lucy took the bag and stood beside Midnight and hold his hand.

"Portal Magic: Forest: Nowhere"

"Open: Gateway to the Forest: Escort"

They got through the portal and appear in a cave on a mountain somewhere.

Lucy proceeded to open her bag and see what Virgo has packed for her. Inside was a few fashionable revealing clothes, sexy lace undergarments, thongs and such. Lucy sweatdropped at her celestial maid dirty thoughts. She saw a few novels of hers and a few books for training from the celestial world.

"Wow! These are precious books she gave me! Books of the Celestials, Zodiac Spirits, Keys of Celestials and…..Celestial Dragon? Huh. Better look at that one last." She exclaimed happily.

Midnight just eyed her from a corner of the cave. Then he spoke to Lucy saying that he wants sleep and if she wants to train do not bother him. Lucy just nodded even though it's barely noon.

As Lucy stepped out and went to some distance from the cave she began to read Books of the Celestials. It seems like there are more to celestial powers than just calling forth celestial spirits.

Zodiac Spirits book tells how to use a spirits power yourself. But you have to own the key and make a contract with the spirit first before you can use its power. Also if combined force magic (like Urano Metoria. Lucy must do it with Gemini to make it successful.) cannot be done alone even though you've study all of the spirits power.

Keys of Celestials says that you can summon all of the celestial spirits without the keys but with the correct chant and their consent. Lucy was definitely interested in all of the new profound knowledge of celestial powers. But they need an immensely high magic power

Lucy began her training by training to raise her magic power. She did just like how Capricorn thought her before the Grand Magic Games.

**_~Timeskip (After 3 months)~_**

"Lucy." Midnight called her from the cave with a slight smile playing on his black lips.

Lucy smiled back at him and went to him. She has just finished her training for the day. Over the past few months Lucy had been able to use all of her celestial spirits power, all of the celestial magic and now she can summon all of the celestial spirits including Regulus.

What's more surprising is most of the celestial spirits has their own keys except for the Zodiac, and a few silver keys. So now Lucy has tons of keys. Zodiac keys, silver keys, elemental keys (sapphire) Celestials Nobles (platinum), Royal Celestial Spirits keys (palladium).

"Yes, Midnight?" Lucy has noticed a few pleasant changes about Midnight. His appearance is like they first met except instead of the blue neck collar it was brown like my eye colour. His hair is also shorter like Gray's except maybe a little bit longer.

Midnight also seems more talkative and nice. He also often makes perverted comment and flirty smiles here and then. Midnight also often snuggles in her makeshift bed which resulted with a kick and a scream in the morning by her but after a few weeks she doesn't really mind it anymore in fact she gladly welcomes it.

She missed the warmth of having friends around her. Missed the warmth when she was sleeping and realized the next morning a certain pink-haired dragon slayer had slipped in. She missed having a book talk with her bluenette best friend.

"Your keys. I had thought that maybe I could teach you requip magic. So you can requip your keys."

"We'll start training tomorrow. Right now I think I want to sleep after I take a bath at the river back there."

"Sure Lucy. Do you want me to help you bathing?" He said with a playful smile.

"Sure." My tone was nonchalant.

"Really?" Shocked tone from him.

"Of course not, you pervert!" I shouted at him and went to the river to bath.

**_~Timeskip: Another 3 months later~_**

"Midnight? Are you ready? It's almost noon. We should go to a guild already." I called at him from an empty field filled with flowers. Then I saw Midnight appearing from behind a tree.

"I found one of my beads already so we're good to go. You cast the portal Lucy." He said as he leisurely walks next to me without an apology. Tch.

Lucy her appearance has changed during the six months. Her hair reached her mid-thigh. She no longer ties up her hair like she normal does anymore. Her eyes also changed during her training at the dragon realm.

After a month of training with Midnight she opened the book about the Celestial Dragon. The dragon appeared in front of her. Lucy was shocked as she just opened the book and has not read a word yet.

The celestial dragon brought her to the dragon realm and introduced herself. Her name was Celestia. Celestia told Lucy that Lucy is actually the princess and ruler of the dragon realm. She must train all of the dragons elements.

Lucy told Midnight via thought projection. Where she was. How long she'll be gone. Midnight just nodded. Lucy than began to train with the dragons. Since 2 week in the dragon world equals 1 day to Earthland. So by the second week Lucy had returned with immense power. Her eyes also turned blue except her right eye was sea blue with flecks of gold while her left eye was sky blue with flecks of silver.

"Portal Magic: Amixture: Sabertooth" I started casting once I determined which guild to enter. [I don't really know where is Sabertooth guild at]

"So we're going to Sabertooth, eh?" Midnight chuckled.

Ignored him and continued my words. "Open! Gateway to Sabertooth: Escort"

Lucy's gate was slightly different from Midnight. Instead of gold emitting from it it was blue. A mixture of sky and sea blue.

They appeared in front of the guild and walked in. The guild turned quiet as they walked in. A voice from the second floor broke the silence.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lucy looked up and saw that it was Minerva. Lucy smirked at her and recognition dawned on Minerva and the rest of the Sabertooth guild who was present during the previous Grand Magic Games.

"Me and my new partner would like to join Sabertooth."

"You're one of the fairy. A weak one too. Or should I say the weakest? You are not welcome here, blondie." She spatted.

Suddenly Mater Jiemma appeared behind Minerva. He looked over to Midnight and Lucy whom stared back at him. He gave a slight chuckle.

"They may join. Lucy Heartfilia has left that trash guild 6 months ago and trained. That guy was once a member of Oracion Seis. He may join without any test. For the blondie she must defeat one of our member of her choice."

"Fine then." Lucy said. "I choose to fight with Minerva."

Minerva smirked. "You're going down blondie. I'll torture you worse this time."


	3. Chapter 3: Two new Sabertooth mages

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Actually the pairing of this story is MidnightxLucyxSting XD so I guess you're in luck~! I'm still not sure who I'm going to make Lucy end up with though o3o**

**XD OMG~! I'm so happy that there are people whom favourited my story~! The ones whom reviewed makes me even happier XD**

**_Chapter 3: Two New Sabertooth mages_**

They battled at some clearings with the guild members and Midnight as spectators. Lucy started the first strike. (I don't know Minerva's power since I didn't read the manga and I only watch the anime and the episode hasn't appeared yet. So I'll just create something up.)

Lucy spun around and tried to simply kick her. Minerva smirked and tried to stop her kick with her left hand unfortunately she underestimated her and Minerva was kicked to the ground.

Everyone's jaw dropped (anime style! XD) except for Midnight and Master Jiemma whom nodded with approval. The master gave a signal for the battle to stop when he saw Minerva got back up and gave Lucy a look of approval.

"No need to proceed. If you're able to knock Minerva down with just a simple without magic shows that you're stronger than enough to join Sabertooth."

"I agree father. Although I love to battle her full scale some other times." Minerva glanced at her father than gave Lucy a nod of approval. "She may join Sabertooth." The father and daughter said in unison. Announcing it to the still stunned guild mates.

Lucy smiled and walked towards Midnight who gave her a slight smile and both nodded at each other.

They returned to Sabertooth and officially became Sabertooth members.

"Where and what colour?" Minerva asked both of them as she held the stamp in her hand.

"I'll have mine at the underside of my stomach on the left. Black in colour with silver linings. For Midnight it would be on his left shoulder and white in colour with yellow linings."

They each got their stamp and the guild began partying. Lucy and Midnight sat at an empty table. Then came the member who participated in the previous Grand Magic Games.

"Yo, blondie. How did ya knocked Minerva down without using Magic? That was insane." Sting asked at sat at the table next to Lucy uninvited along with the others. Rogue looked emotionless but there was a glint of interest in his eyes. Rufus was giving her a charming smile and Orga just watch them quietly.

"I just kicked her. Duh. And you're blond too idiot." I replied back.

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are bee boy!" A verbal war started.

"Shut up little chickie."

"What did ya call me Stingy Bee?"

"What kind of name Stingy Bee is Sunshine?"

"Ew. Sunshine? That's a romantic nickname stupid not an insult stupid." Lucy cringed.

They keep inching closer and closer as they threw insults at each other and now they are at a kissing distance. Everybody at the table including Minerva who appeared when the verbal war started watched them with amused looks except for Midnight who frowned slightly.

Sting blushed slightly. "S-shut up!" He stuttered.

Minerva thought of something then whispered her thought to Rufus which cause Rufus and Rogue, whom heard it with his dragon slayers ears, to snicker slightly. Minerva walked behind Lucy and 'accidentally' knocked her a little which caused her to bump to Sting.

Both of the blonde eyes widen when they realized their lips are touching and brushing against each other. But strangely Sting kissed her and closed his eyes and Lucy just stayed frozen in others just look with a bemused look at the two blondes. But not Midnight. Midnight clenched his knuckles hard and gritted his teeth thinking when the two was going to stop kissing.

'Damn it, Lucy. Break away from that filthy bastard.'

Midnight stood up and pulled the two apart angrily. The whole guild is now watching the scene the three is causing. All of them watch with confusion and bemused looks. All of them are curious how a particular blonde attracts two strong lions whom were once ignorant and uncaring.

Lucy was blushing hard and lokks down using her hair to block from anybody seeing her face. Sting however stood up and pulled at Midnight.

"What the hell was your problem?" Sting spat.

Rogue, Minerva, Rufus and Orga raised an eyebrow. 'Has Sting developed feelings for this blondie?' All of them had the same thought.

"You ARE my problem."

Sting was about to punch him when Lucy jumped into the scene blocking Sting's punch with ease. She twist his arm and flicked it which cause him to be thrown backwards slamming onto the guilds wall causing a crack.

"Don't anybody dare try to harm Midnight. Or a death sentence will be issued upon you." Lucy yelled.

Midnight smirked at Sting's direction which pissed Sting off and Lucy frowned at him. Lucy walked towards Sting casually and crouch in front Sting who is struggling trying to stand up.

"And you, bee boy. That was my first kiss. And thanks to Minerva it was stolen by you. Also you tried to punch Midnight. So you deserve the pain you're feeling right now. But."

Lucy put her right hand in front of Sting and closed her eyes.

"Celestial Healing: Give"

A golden light surrounded Sting for a blink of an eye and disappeared and Sting was recovered. Body and magic.

"It was very pleasureable." Lucy giggled and blushed. Then stood up and walked out of the guild followed by a frowning Midnight. Leaving the guild left dumbfounded and Sting stunned at her honest words.


	4. Chapter 4: Love That Grows

**Hey guys~! I will update 2 chapters per week. If I didn't update the chapter that week then I'll update 4 chapters the next week. If I didn't update any for 2 week the following week I shall update 6 chapters~!**

**Also please review~! Your review inspires me and it boost my spirit to continue writing!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Love that Grows_**

As the scene unfolds Rogue and Rufus felt a sharp pain stabbing through their chest. Lucy's honest words and blushing cheery face deepen the pain. They are confused as to what is this feeling they're having.

"Is this what they call jealousy?" Rufus muttered those words to himself but was heard by Rogue's excellent hearing.

"Jealousy, you say?" Rogue muttered loud enough for the person next to him, Rufus, to hear it.

He chuckles. "You too Rogue? I wonder how come Miss Lucy manage to attract, no wrong word, make us fall for by simply being." Rogue nodded agreeing to what Rufus had said.

Both of them watch longingly at the blondie mage who is now leaving the guild giggling to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~)O( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire evening Midnight and Lucy tried to find a place to rent cheap enough for two people but to no avail. As the day gets darker they both decided to stay in a hotel for the night. Lucy booked two rooms much to Midnight's dismay.

"Lucy, why did you book two rooms? I wanna sleep with you tonight." Midnight make a pouting face at Lucy. [insert fan girls squeal here to those whom support MiLu ._.]

"Stop saying things that will make others misunderstand." She said as an elderly couple walk past them looking at them accusingly. "Just go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow."

"But-" Midnight started but was cut off by Lucy.

"No buts. Let's just go to sleep, okay? I'm tired. Especially after….." Lucy trailed off. Blushing as she remembered how Sting's tongue brushed against hers. How soft they felt. How demanding it was.

**_Timeskip:Next Morning_**

~At Fairytail Guild~

Natsu and Lisanna were having their own time and Erza was happily eating strawberry cheese cake Mira had prepared for her. Suddenly there was a burst through the door. It was Gray.

"Yo guys. Back. What's up flame-brain?" He grinned. He had just came back from a secret mission gramps told me to do a few days after we won the GMG.

"What did ya say, Ice princess?" Natsu stepped in front of Gray. Greeting his friend-slash-rival.

"Ash brain."

"Stripper."

"Matchstick."

"Exhibitionist."

"Are you two fighting?" Erza had took away her attention from her cake for awhile to greet Gray.

"N-no ma'am." They shivered and proceeded to put their hand on each other shoulders acting like bestfriend.

"Good. Anyways welcome back Gray." After saying that she turn back her attention to her strawberry cake.

"Now get off me flame-brain and tell me what've I missed." He jumped away from Natsu. Natsu then remembered Lisanna pulled her closer to him and wrap his arm around her waist.

"Congratulate us Ice Princess. Lis and I are an item now." Natsu said while grinning idiotically and Lisanna was blushing deep red.

Shocked Gray just stood there looking at them with his mouth hung open. Then his expression turned gravely serious.

"Where's Lucy, Natsu?"

"Dunno."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Can't remember."

"How long has it been since you last talk to her?"

"Er….when I told her Lisanna is going to take her place in our team which was…"

"6 month ago." Lisanna continued.

"WHAT?! You ignored Lucy for that long? Shit! Move away I'm going to search for her." Gray was furious. He can't believe this. They didn't even ask his point of view kicking out Lucy. He also knew that his dream girl had a crush on the dense flame-brain.

Master Makarov appeared at the second floor. He had a sad expression on his aging face. He looked at Gray.

"Welcome back Gray. And I don't think it is necessary for you. She may not be in Magnolia anymore."

"What do you mean by that gramps?" Natsu shouted letting go of Lisanna and turns to Master Makarov.

"Listen you, brats." The whole guild became silent. Erza stop eating her cake, Mirajane stop contemplating about how to get Gray and Lucy together, Cana stop drinking, Juvia stop day dreaming about Gray, Levy took her face away from the book she was reading all of them look at Master curiously.

"Lucy has left. She has left Fairytail forever. It's your own fault. You ignored her for almost a month then Natsu kicked her out of the team. And has any of you asked or even thought about her the past 6 months? No."

Erza dropped her cake, Cana dropped her beer, Mirajane and Juvia started to cry, the sky suddenly became dark there were thick grey clouds surrounding the guild. Levy dropped her book and joined Mira and Juvia crying, Natsu stood frozen. While Gray ran outside and ran all over Magnolia screaming "Lucy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~)O( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They check out of the hotel and went to the guild. The guild was very lively which was unexpected by the blonde mage. They went in and was greeted by a flying table towards Lucy's face.

Lucy thankfully acted fast and ducked. Instead of hitting Lucy it hit the oblivious Midnight. Midnight fell backwards (anime style XD!) Everyone stood frozen.

"Which one of you just threw a table at us?" Lucy said darkly. Everyone involved in the brawl pointed to a random guild member which trembled when Lucy walked up to him. Midnight stood as far away as possible from Lucy.

"You're dead!" Lucy picked him up and threw him at the guilds door. He was sent flying towards the direction but slammed into Sting who just walked in with Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Rufus, Orga and Minerva.

"What the hell? Who did that?" Sting yelled furiously as he threw the guy away at a random direction.

"Hmph. Not bad Lucy. Bullying guild members first thing in the morning." Minerva grinned at Lucy and Lucy grinned back at her.

"Blondie? Why the hell did you threw him at me? It's too early in the morning. So if you wanna kiss me again just say it. No need to throw people at me." Sting winked. Midnight gave a low growl.

Minerva kicked Sting on the back straight to Lucy's direction. Lucy take one step to the left and let Sting fly past her.

"Shut up, Sting. It's too early in the morning for you to start flirting." Minerva said then sat at the bar and soon was joined by Lucy.

"What would you two like for today?" The barmaid asked. She seemed pretty cute. A little bit taller than Levy. She had light brown wavy hair with golden eyes. Her skin was golden-yellow. Her figure is almost like Levy's but maybe better.

"I'll have some vanilla milkshake." Both of them said in unison then they look at each other. "Eh?!"

The barmaid smiled and brought them their orders.

"Thank you…uh.." Lucy trailed off. She doesn't know her name but thankfully Minerva answered it for her.

"Thanks, Cyra. Your milkshakes are the best." Minerva smiled. Cyra and the whole guild were stunned. Nobody ever saw Minerva smiled. Cyra decided to talk with them while they're at the bar since the other guild members weren't very much fun to tease.

"So you're Lucy, right? And that hot hunk who came with you is called Midnight, right?"

Lucy nodded and drink her milkshake. But Cyra's next question caught Lucy off guard which caused Lucy to choke on her water.

"Are you two an item? You seem quite close and attach with each other." She wriggled her eyebrows smiling meaningfully.

Midnight who sat near them also choked on his drinks. Rufus, Rogue and Sting's hearing sense perked up. They were curious of her answer.

"W-what are saying Cyra-san?! Of course not!" Lucy was blushing red. Minerva and Cyra decided to tease her.

"You sure, Lucy? Your face is beet red. C'mon you don't need to hide it from us." Minerva chuckled and Cyra continued. "If so then do you have feelings for him?" Lucy does not know how to respond to that.

The four boys are obviously eavesdropping on them. But the three took no notice of them. "Well if not Midnight then what about Sting?" Minerva asked jovially. Cyra grinned at Minerva's question. Sting leaned in closer. So does Midnight, Rufus and Rogue.

"Okay you two. Listen hear. I have just arrived here so I cannot confirm any feelings for that idiot. Sure the kiss was pleasureable but feeling like love I don't know. About Midnight I owe him for saving me physically and mentally. I'm not sure if I have feelings towards him. Okay? So if I have any love problems I will come to you two, alright?" Lucy explain and sigh in defeat.

Midnight and Sting don't know whether to feel relieve because she doesn't have feelings for the other person or disappointed that she doesn't harbour any feelings towards them. Rufus and Rogue took this as a sign that they still have a chance to win the blonde mage.

"Well I think I'm going to go on a mission." Lucy finishes her drink and went to the mission board. After looking at them about five minutes she took a mission from the board and gave it to Cyra to be approve.

Job description: Defeat an elemental manipulator mage and his followers (5 of them total). He has been threatening the citizens and robbed our banks several times. Need at least 2 strong mage. Need at least 1 female.

Location and client: Cynthia Town. Meet me at the train station at noon. I am the mayor of the town.

Reward: 250,000 Jewels

"250,000 Jewels to defeat a mage? That's quite high." Cyra approved the job. Midnight walked up to Lucy but Sting beat him to it.

Sting went over to Lucy put his arm over her shoulders. "Hey blondie, it says it requires 2 strong mages. Who else is better than the great Sting Eucliffe. I'm the correct one for you to choose to company you. So let's get going blondie." He dragged her towards the guild doors. His arm still over her shoulder. Lucy didn't bother to pry him off. Midnight growled.

"Tch. Midnight is stronger than you. And stop calling me blondie for Regulus's sake." Hearing Lucy said that Midnight strode faster to Lucy but before he could arrive by her side Lucy continued. "But well it might be fun to hang out with someone else for a change." Lucy gave Sting a blinding smile and left the guild.

* * *

**It seems like all of my chapters are short =.='' But I'll try to lengthen it.**

**Remember to R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission as Sabertooth

**Uwaah! I think my chapters are getting more boring Q~Q but I'll try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail. If I did all the hot guys will fall head over heels for Lucy. Unfortunately they belong to Hiro Mashima. And Mavis Vermillion X)**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: First Mission as Sabertooth Mage_**

"So blondie." Sting started.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing at a train station?" As if on cue one of the train blew off. I raised one of my eyebrows at him.

"To get to Cynthia of course. We must get there by noon. What? Do you really think we're going to walk there?" Then our train arrived. Sting was already looking pale. We got aboard and find an empty compartment. Thankfully there is still one.

We sat opposite to each other and waited for the train to move. Sting was getting paler and paler every second. Once the train started moving Sting went green. I snorted. So much for being the Great Sting Eucliffe.

I can easily get us there by portal magic. But seeing the arrogant Sting Eucliffe curling like a ball, clutching his stomach was really funny. I giggled at his current condition.

"What're…uh…you….urg…laughing….at blondie…ugh.." He went to the window and hurled out everything that's been his breakfast this morning.

"At the weakness of Sting Eucliffe." I smirked at his direction. Then I sighed as he gets greener.

"Hey, Sting. Do you want to lay your head on my lap?" I asked him while patting at my lap. He looks at me uncertainly.

"It always helps Natsu. I'm used to it already anyways. Natsu always put his head on my lap everytime we get on a train." I assured him and he slowly crawled to me and lay his head on my lap. I stroked his golden-like hair. It felt so smooth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gradually both of them fell asleep. Everybody who passed through the compartment had similar thoughts. 'Such a cute suitable couple.'

They're in the southern part of the town, somewhere in a forest. Their client had told them where to find the mages home base.

After quite some time wandering aimlessly in the forest. They came forth with a strange dark scent. They followed the scent deeper into the forest until they found a small, dark gloomy brick cottage.

"Heh. Looks like we're here. Let's go. We'll just make a bold entrance." Lucy smirked and boldly kicked the door open.

The mages in the cottage was caught of guard. As soon as she enters she began her attack. "Ice Dragon Raging Claw." Suddenly there were crystal ice formed at her fingers.

She jumped randomly and slash randomly at the mages. Everywhere her ice claw touched will turn to ice. Some of the mages wasn't able to avoid her attack so now they had injuries all over their body but there wasn't any blood dripping since their scratch mark turned to ice. Freezing their blood system.

Sting wasn't going to be left behind joined the battle. [I guess his power is similar to Natsu's right? I haven't read the manga yet. Haven't got time. So I'll maybe tweaked a bit his powers.] "White Dragon's Slashing Wings."

[A notice from Raksha:- =.= I'm not good at creating fighting scene you should now that from Lucy vs. Minerva. I make it as simple as I could. So bear with me dear readers.]

2 of the mages earned several injuries from Sting's attack. The other 3 mages whom was attacked by Lucy seemed well yet again making Lucy and Sting confused.

"So you use Ice, eh blondie? Too bad. We're an elemental mage. Any form of elemental attack won't work on us." But to their surprise Lucy smirked.

"I see too bad for me, eh? Sorry but I use multiple magic so I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve." Suddenly Lucy was floating above the ground. Magic circle with golden colour appeared above her head and below her feat.

"Dance of the Golden Keys." 13 Golden Gate keys appeared around her spinning as she floats above the ground. She grabbed a key and summon her spirit. "I call upon the star of Leo:Loke."

The magic circle vanish and Lucy flopped down with Loke at her side. Loke took her hand kissed it. Being his usual playboy self. "Your knight in shining armour is now here, princess. Know what I may do for you, princess?" He winked.

"Beat them up." Lucy said pointing to the mages before them. "As you wish, princess."

One of the mage tried to attack Loke using Ice Magic. "Ice Make Magic: Hunting Blizzard." Lucy backed up Loke by using Fire Dragon Magic she melted the snow and ice.

"Regulus Punch." His opponent was knocked unconscious. Lucy raised one of her eyebrows. 'Were they really weak against non-elemental attacks or did Loke grew stronger?' Lucy thought. She decided that it was the first one. That's why Sting's attack hurt them.

Lucy contemplated on closing Loke's gate and use brute strength and her Celestial Spirits magical powers but decided against it since she did not want to show her power to Sting just yet.

A mage bumped into her and brought her out of her world. Making Lucy very angry. The mage was thrown by Sting. Lucy attacked the mage furiously. She point her index finger at the mage.

"O The Stars of Light! Grant Me Thy Power! Celestial Blind Fury!"

There were small stars appearing everywhere in the small cottage. More than tens of thousand. The stars was blindingly white. The stars began moving in a random direction. When it hit something the will bounce back but when they make contact with the enemy it was like being hit by a bullet that was a 100 time faster and 100 times more impact except they did not when through the mages body. When the stars make contact with each other they gave a small explosion.

All of the stars soon began to explode. All of this happened in matter of 10 seconds. What was left of it was a destroyed cottage, 5 mages at the brink of death sprawled on the floor, a dumbfounded Sting and a playvert lion trying to hug Lucy.

"Princess that was bizarre. You deserve a hug for that, Lucy." Said Loke while running to Lucy spreading his arm wide to hug her. Lucy sigh and close his gate.

"Return upon the stars of Leo." Loke disappeared into thin air. Lucy then walked to Sting and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Holy shit!" Sting bellowed. Lucy raised one of her eyebrow. She seem to do that a lot this days.

"Have you done cursing? Now help me bring this mages to the towns prison and collect our reward.

"B-blondie! Did you….did you just defeated them with a single attack? Shit."

"Help me carry them to the towns prison." Lucy repeated.

"But it's a long way to the town. We wander about 3 hours in this forest before we found them. Do you expect me to carry them that long?" Sting complained but picked the mages and throw them over his shoulder nonetheless.

"Fine. I'll create a shortcut." Lucy put her palm forward and cast a portal magic.

"Portal Magic: Cynthia Town: Local Prison." A golden magic circle appeared before her hand. "Open: Gateway to Cynthia's Local Prison: Escort." A similar gateway that she used to go to Sabertooth guild with Midnight appeared.

"Follow me." Lucy said. Sting followed her obediently. Silently cursing himself for being so obedient. Once they pass through the gate they appeared in front of the prison and handed the mage for the local police to handle.

"Hey, blondie. Why didn't you use that magic to get here instead of riding a train?" Sting bellowed. They already got their reward money.

"Because I want to see the great Sting Eucliffe being helpless." Lucy laughed. "Besides I bet you enjoyed laying on my lap don't you? You were blushing then." Lucy giggled.

"I did enjoyed it. Especially when I look up and the train bumps. I can see your big breasts bouncing so invitingly." Sting smirked his words were true enough making the blondie blush madly.

"Shut up. We'll get back through the portal." She said while blushing furiously.

"Whatever you say, blondie." His smirk widen.

"It's Lucy, you idiot. Do you want to get back by train?" Lucy threaten.

He paled at Lucy's word. "N-no ma'am. My apologies ma'am." Sting stuttered out the words.

"Then stop calling me blondie and call me by name." Lucy pouted.

'She's so cute when pouting. Wait! What am thinking!' He thought. "Whatever you say, Luce." Sting used Natsu's nickname for her.


	6. Chapter 6: Blossoming Friendship

**Okay! This episode is totally random. And you should know that I make the story as it goes.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Blossoming Friendship and A New Bestfriend_**

"Hey Midnight! Have you found any place to rent yet?" Lucy asked slumping. She just returned from her mission with Sting.

"Er..yes but it's small. For one person only. Even I felt cramped." Midnight said frowning.

"Oh. It's okay. I can find a place to stay by myself. Maybe I should stay at the guild tonight. It's almost midnight. Maybe you should return to your place." Lucy sighed.

"Will you be fine by yourself Lucy? You know we can always stay in the woods as usual."

Lucy frowned. "Are saying that I'm not able to take care of myself? And yes I knew that but can't stay in a cave forever."

"Er…no. Okay. So since you say that I guess I should get going?" Midnight got up.

"Okay. See you." Lucy stood up too and gave Midnight a kiss on the cheek and smiled her usual smile. "Nightie~"

Midnight blushed and nodded. Lucy watch Midnight went out through the door and sigh when he vanish from the view.

"Miss Lucy." Lucy was startled by the sudden…greeting. She turned to the owner the voice.

"Oh it's you, Rufus-san. Yes? What can I do to help you?" She smiled sweetly.

"How about a one-night stand with me?" Then he laughed loudly after seeing the expression on Lucy's face. "Joke. It's a joke." Still laughing but quieter.

Lucy frowns and pouted. "It's not funny! What do you really want Rufus Lohr?"

"Well it's almost midnight. Mind taking a stroll with me? I wanted to wish you something?" Rufus smiled shyly.

"Sure." Lucy happily agreed.

They arrived in a forest near a lake. Lucy was breath taken by the natural beauty then she turned around to see…..a picnic?! And Minerva and Rogue?!

"Lucy~ Tanjo-bi Omedetou! Happy Birthday Lucy~!" Three of them said. Lucy was speechless. [Lol. I just set the date randomly. I don't have much imagination I know sorry for that. X) Lolz ]

"How did…you guys know it was my birthday?" Lucy gasped happily and ran to them. She feels completely happy. Like being among trusted friends and family. A feeling she hasn't felt for a long time.

"S-E-C-R-E-T." Two cats yelled. "Happy Birthday Miss Lucy." Frosch sang. [I just realized that I forgot about this two cute exceeds owo'']

"Thank you Frosch. You're so cute! Thank you guys~! This is the best surprise ever. It feels like home." Lucy laughed happily and was soon joined by the others and they began to celebrate.

"Hey, Lucy. You don't have a place to stay yet right?" Minerva asked. Giving a slice of cake to Lucy and slicing another one for herself and gives the knife to the boys.

"Well, yeah. Why?" Lucy replied and asked back while enjoying the cake and scenery.

"Why don't you just stay with me then Lucy? And also can I call you Lu-chan instead?" Minerva grins.

"Sure. Just call me Lu-chan. And well I don't know. What about your father?" Lucy smiled appreciating the generous offer.

"My father stays at the guild and I live in an apartment I rented. 100'000 jewels per month. We can share the rent."

"Well…I don't know. I originally wanted to stay with Midnight but since he already found a place to stay…." Lucy sighed.

"Oh..wow! Okay. I'm not going to ruin the budding romance between you two.." Minerva grinned wider at her own words.

"Lucy-san has feelings for the gloomy guy?" Frosch interrupted with a fish in his mouth. Two ears perked up.

"S-shut up! I told you already, Minerva. If I have love problems I would refer to you or Cyra, okay?" Lucy blushed.

"That's not exactly a 'no' answer."

"Yeah."

"So you do like, Midnight?"

"Not going to tell."

"Just ad-" Then they got interrupted by the two boys whom started to feel left out.

"Miss Lucy. We got presents for you." Rufus said and Rogue nodded.

"Tch. How dare you two interrupted me. But I also got one for you Lu-chan." Minerva was annoyed at the interruption but smiled anyways as she gave Lucy her present.

"Oh my gosh. Guys you don't really have to. This picnic was fantastic enough already.

"Just take them and open it Lucy-chan." Rogue replied back.

Lucy open a present from Minerva first. It was….something quite unexpected. An unpublished book.

"You write books, Minerva? Me too." Lucy squealed happily.

"What? Really? Wow. Too much in common. Don't you think so? We should get to know each other better Lu-chan."

"From this moments you're my best friend Minerva." Lucy smiled.

"Okay. Enough. On to the next one Lucy-chan."

Lucy pouted but complied and proceeded with next gift. Rufus handed her his gift for her birthday. A rather plain black coloured box. Lucy opened and screamed rather happily. It was an elemental key. Though unknown to the Memory-Maker mage.

"Kyaa! Oh my royalties. A key. The ice element key. The sapphire key was one of the hardest key to find. How did you-?" Lucy hugged Rufus making him blush. But Lucy was too happy to notice. "How did you find it?"

"Er…I went on a mission and the key was the reward. At first I thought he got me fooled but he convinced me it is a celestial key. Never thought that it's a rare kind of key." Rufus answered her question shyly.

"Thanks again Rufus." She let go of Rufus and turn to Rogue. "So what did you get for me, Rogue-kun?" Lucy smiled sweetly. The moonlight shone upon her and stun the two boys unto place. She look like an angel.

Minerva just shrug away those two boys behaviour. 'This girl is really changing us. She is very strong and powerful. Scary even. Those FairyTail bastards must pay for making her suffer.' Minerva thought darkly.

"Rogue-kun?" Her angelic voice brought them back from their own world. Rogue gave her a bashful smile and hand her his gift. "Please just call me Rogue, Lucy-san."

"Then please call me Lucy, Rogue. Oh yeah, and you too Frosch." She turn her head to the exceeds who has been whispering among themselves and snickering at the various expression they got to see on Rogue usually emotionless face.

"No. Frosch wants to call you, Miss Lucy. It suits Miss Lucy." Frosch replied back in a cute voice. Lucy pouted but cannot argue with floaty cute exceed.

"Just because you're cute I'll let you have your way." Lucy said as she open Rogue's present. It was a rather long and think box. Inside there was a katana similar to Rogue's. Lucy's eyes shone as she look at this enchanting samurai sword.

"W-well I thought that it would suit you. The art of sword is pretty elegant and I think you suit the image." Rogue blushed.

"It's beautiful. But-" Lucy sighed. "I don't know how to use a katana."

"I'll teach you."

"Really? Thank you Rogue." Lucy planted a small kiss on his cheeks causing Rogue to turn into a deeper shade of red.

"Ah! Lucy you have feelings for Rogue now?" Minerva said teasingly.

Frosch and Lector rolled their tongues out and said in unison. "They LIIIIKKKEE EACH OTHERRRR!"

"Shut up!"

The rest just laughed at the scene unfolding in front of them.

* * *

**Wow! Okay! Totally random and short :P**


	7. Chapter 7:

**Hm...sooo...well...I've updated new fanfic...your welcome to read it...if you want to**

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_**

Lucy arrived at the guild with Minerva. She had spend her night with Minerva at her house. Slowly they got to know each other better and starting to become closer and closer.

They both sit at the bar and ordered their favourite drink.

"Cyra/-san I would like a glass of vanilla milkshake please." They said gleefully.

Cyra brought them their drinks. "My, my. Someone is in a good mood today." She smiled handing them their drinks.

"Well Lu-chan spend the night at my house last night." Minerva took a sip of her drink.

"Eh? Really? Why didn't you guys invite me over?" Cyra pouted.

Lucy smiled and was about to drink her milkshake before it was snatch by someone. Lucy turned around annoyed and she saw that Midnight was drinking her milkshake.

"Midnight. That was my drink." Lucy pouts cutely and whined.

Midnight gave a friendly smirk. "Well yeah. If it's yours means that I don't have to pay for it then."

"Oh look. He is flirting with you." Cyra winked at them and head back to the kitchen quickly.

Midnight blushed. So does Lucy. Truth be told her heart does beats faster when she's with Midnight and it skips a beat when he smiles at her. Lucy certainly have feelings for him but what she doesn't know that it's mutual. That is why she tries to deny it. But as time flies by she falls deeper.

'Oh I wish. But I know he doesn't like me that way. He only think of me as a friend.' Sigh. 'I may begin to feel some attraction towards the dragon slayers duo too but who wouldn't? I mean they're so hot. Anybody would feel ATTRACTED to them. While Rufus feels like a brother to me.' [Oh no…there goes Rufus's chance ;A;]

"Well so what are you doing here, Midnight?" Minerva tried to break the silent between those two.

"Er…I need to borrow Lucy for a while would you mind?" Midnight said hesitantly.

Minerva looked at Midnight then to Lucy then back to her drink and shrugged. "Sure whatever. She is not my property."

"What for Midnight?" Lucy asked as she heard Minerva's answer.

"Something." Midnight grin and Lucy's heart skip a beat. She shrugged and took her drink back and finish it. She stood up as an 'okay' sign.

"Hey, Lu-chan. Tell me if anything happens, okay?" Minerva said mischievously.

"S-shut up, Minerva. Nothing's gonna happen, you know? We're just friends."

'Ouch. That hurt.' Midnight thought while Lucy's thought were. 'I hope we'll be something more soon.'

"Oi, Luce?" A voice interrupted them.

"Huh? What is it Stingy Bee?" Lucy replied back.

Sting ignored the nickname and continued. "Wanna go on a mission with me?" He grinned.

"Sorry Stingy but not today." Lucy apologize to him while pouting.

"Aww. Never mind but you have to go on a mission with me later got it?" Sounds like an order.

"Aye, captain bee." Lucy laughed.

"Shut up, blondie. Lector! Let's go on a mission." He yelled to his cat and they left the guild.

Lucy then walk side by side with Midnight out of the guild a little bit later after Sting left.

"Hey, Midnight. What is it do you need me for?" Lucy asked out of curiosity as they walk through the town.

They stop in front of a house that looks very cozy and big enough for two. "Well I found a place to stay for both of us to stay. But it's rental though and we need to pay 100'000 jewels per month. But the furnitures and other things are also included.

Lucy squealed in delight. "Both of us to stay? That's good enough and it looks nice too. Yay. I'm so delighted to be able to stay with you still, Midnight." Lucy hugged him and went in to check out the house.

Midnight smiled softly. He went into the house and thinks…..about something. He saw Lucy in the bedroom looking at the bookshelf that is filled with books. He sat on the Queen-sized bed.

"Hey, Lucy?" He said rather nervously.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked back without turning to look at him.

"I-I-I li-like-e y-you." He stuttered.

Lucy's eyes widen and turn her head around to look at him. Midnight was blushing from ear to ear. She was shocked.

"What?" She said uncertainly with a loud voice.

"I like you. No. I mean I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." He got up and went to her.

Lucy blushed deeper and suddenly became very interested in gazing at the floor.

"I love you too, Midnight." Lucy said softly but Midnight was able to hear due to being so close to her.

Midnight tilts her chin up so that he can see her face and he smirk when he saw Lucy's blushing face. He gazes into her eyes which always unsettles him. Not because her ight eye is sea blue with flecks of gold and her left eye was sky blue with flecks of silver but her eyes always seem to bore into his very soul. Then his eyes shift to her cherry lips that seemed as sweet as honey.

Then he close the gap between his lips and hers. Their lips begin to move in sync. Since both are new to this they take quite sometime to get accustom to it but after awhile they got a hold of it and deepen the kiss.

They fight for dominance but finally Lucy gave in to Midnight. Midnight's hand began to wander everywhere the Lucy break the kiss and stop it. Her breath washeavy and her face was flushed. Midnight frowned.

"S-sorry but….not today." She smiled bashfully face downwards.

"Tomorrow?"

"No."

"The day after tomorrow."

"No. Midnight!" Lucy pouted causing him to laugh.

"Okay, okay I get it. When you're ready. But."

"But?" Lucy asked puzzled.

"You're mine now, right Lucy?" Whispers into her ear seductively.

"Y-yes." Tensed and embarrassed.

"That I have to mark you as mine." Midnight grinned evilly but still playful.

Midnight receive a bonk on his head. "That be unnecessary." Midnight rub his head and wincing slightly.

"Sheesh, alright. But you cannot go near that bastard Sting Eucliffe again. Alright?"

"No promises. And no need to be jealous. The one I like and love is you, okay."

"Then do as I ask. That damn bastard likes you. I can see it."

"But he is my friend. Nothing more and nothing less, okay?" Lucy sigh and gave Midnight a light kiss on his cheek and smiles softly.

"You're the only one in my heart. I have fallen for you since the day you saved me. But I also need a friend. But a friend is just a friend nothing more or less."

He blushed and nodded slightly. Lucy's smile widen.

"Let's get back to the guild."

* * *

**So Lucy is with Midnight already...well...it ain't gonna end here! There is much more to come! MUCH MUCH MORE**


	8. Chapter 8: Going to Crocus

**Wow...my story just gets more...stupid? X)**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: To Crocus 4 GMG_**

They entered the guild hand in hand. The guild was as rowdy as ever. Then Minerva came to them followed by Rogue, Frosch and Orga.

"Hey there, lovebirds. So how's the new couple doing?" Minerva grinned.

Lucy blushed. "W-what do you mean new couple, Minerva?"

Minerva gestured at their linked hand. Lucy blushed deeper and tried to let go of Midnight's hand but he held her hand tightly.

"THEY LLIIIIIIIKKKEEEEEEEEE EACH OTHER." A green exceed in frog costume announced loudly and sang. "Midnight and Lucy sitting under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"What!" The whole guild bellowed in shock. The girl looks so cheerful and bright while the guy looks so dark and gloomy. Who would've the thought?!

"Ehem."

Everyone turned their attention to the master on the second floor.

"I will now announce those who will be participating in this Grand Magic Games."

Everyone waited anxiously. The guild became visibly tense and quiet.

"Sting."

Expected.

"Rogue."

Duh.

"Rufus."

Okay.

"Lucy."

Huh? The new member? Well she is pretty strong.

"Midnight."

What? What about Minerva and Orga?

"Minerva as reserve."

Minerva is being reserve? Does that mean Orga is not entering the competition this year?

"That's all. The competitors get ready and train yourself for 1 month then get your ass to Crocus." He finished his words and went back to his office.

The guild roared once again congratulating the competitors. Lucy just smiled weakly at the thought of being chosen to compete in the Grand Magic Games again but this time as Sabertooth and this time FairyTail is the enemy.

**_~At FairyTail Guild~_**

FairyTail had been so unFairyTail-like. It was quite and gloomy. There were no longer brawls or fights. Cana drinked less and lesser alcohol, Gray no longer stripped, Levy no longer read books not even one single book, Erza no longer has any appetite to eat her favourite cake, Natsu….Natsu is now no longer the usual Natsu….

But one of them has had enough of this. The shirt white-haired girl stood up angrily and let her hearts out.

"Stop this! All of you, stop this nonsense. Stop being depressed and let FairyTail be FairyTail. Why are you guys being so dark and gloomy like she was dead? If you truly love her and want her back you guys should search for her instead. Did FairyTail give up when you thought I was dead? Sure I might be at fault at this and I'm sorry but I hate seeing you guys like this and I'm sure…Lucy…does too." They were shocked by her exclamation and some began to rethink the truth of her words.

"Ehem." Everyone turn their attention to Master Makarov on the second floor. "The Grand Magic Games is in another month. If Lucy joined a new guild she might be there and I have chosen a few people t0 be in FairyTail A and FairyTail B."

Everyone's spirits then raises up and the guild turned noisy once again, Gray starts stripping again, Erza just ordered a large amount of strawberry cheesecake and Cana drank her booze straight from the barrels, Natsu's body was on fire literally.

"Who is on the team, gramps?" Natsu shouted with a toothy grin.

Lisanna smiled as her beloved guild finally return to normal. Her Natsu is back to normal and smiling her favourite smile.

"Ehem. Those who will be in FairyTail A are Natsu." He announced.

"I'm all fired up."

"Gray."

"I'm gonna find you Lucy."

"Erza."

"Lucy, I will make up my mistakes on abandoning my friend that is like a little sister to me. I will bring you back."

"Wendy."

"Lucy. Onee-chan. I miss you."

"Lisanna."

"I'm sorry Lucy for making you go through this. My apologies."

"Levy as reserved."

"Lu-chan."

"In FairyTail B, Mirajane."

"Lucy I'm sorry. I know what you've been through and I still betrayed you."

"Gajeel."

"Bunny-girl, shrimp is depressed because of you. So better be there and better be stronger than before."

"Cana."

"Lucy I owe you a lot and I'm going to make it up to you."

"Juvia."

"Lucy-san Juvia will find her love-rival who is also a friend. Juvia miss Lucy-san so much."

"Laxus."

"Eh? Why me? Ugh whatever hope blondie got stronger and be a little challenge."

"Freed."

"…"

"Gildarts as reserve."

"But I might not be there for the competition."

"That's why you're on the reserve. So train and work up new powers for this one month and go find Lucy at the Grand Magic Games."

The guild roared and everyone began planning to where to and with who to train.

**_~Timeskip: 1 month~_**

"To Crocus we go." Lucy shouted happily. As usual she did her portal magic to Crocus.

"Portal Magic: Fiore: Crocus." Lucy sang melodiously. "Open: Gateway to Crocus: Escort."

"Handy magic you got, Lu-chan." Minerva said as she watch Lucy with her work.

"Thanks. Midnight taught me." Lucy sang as the portal appeared and opened up.

All six of them walk through and they arrived in the middle of Crocus. Their hotel was not far just a few blocks ahead. They walked leisurely with aura of power. They check-in the hotel and each of them got their own room.

They took their keys and went to find their own room. The hotel was 7 story high. Each level had 10 room. Lucy's room is on level 7 which is the highest and her room number is 709 the second last which means walking to the back where her room is located.

Lucy got in and put down her stuff. The place was quite nice and luxurious. Furniture, king sized bed with veil, high class bathroom sanitary and a big tub big enough for three person, there's also a few alcohol in the small fridge and a few snack in the cupboard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~)O( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The location of the other Sabertooth members;

Sting- 1st floor room o15.

Rogue- I won't tell you yet.

Rufus- 6th floor room 606.

Minerva- 4th floor room 410

Midnight- Also won't be exposed…yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~)O( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Grand Magic Games won't start until tomorrow so Lucy decided to take a little bit of stroll around Crocus.

She walked around the main road checking out the souvenirs, magic equipment, bookstores, the main library, etc. She bought a book from the bookstore about Crocus history, myths and legends.

Lucy then decided to take a stroll on the well-known park at the palace. When she arrived there it was even better than she expected. It was undoubtly the most amazing garden that she has ever seen….yet.

Lucy took a relaxing stroll around the palace grounds enjoying the scenery until it was now late in the evening but as she wasn't looking in front she bumped into someone which caused for the both to fall over each other.

Lucy was lying on the cold hard ground with her eyes closed. She groaned as she felt something heavy on her. I mean literally on her. Something was pressing against her chest and her thighs. She opened her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~)O( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking around the garden in the palace grounds. It was getting late but the scenery was great. I was looking at the scenery when I suddenly bumped into someone. I fell onto her. I mean literally on top of her.

Yes, her. A girl. I can feel her chest against mine and my knees are pressing against her thighs. My hands are besides her head. I can just imagine what kind of position we're in. I opened my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~)O( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clothes." Lucy breathes out.

"Huh?" Then Gray realized that he is half-naked. Again. Thankfully not fully naked.

Gray got up and went to search for his clothes which was only a few metres away. He wore them back and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey." Lucy greeted quietly.

"Hey, Lucy." He grinned. "The first thing that came out from mouth was about my stripping habit after a long time no see? Totally Lucy." He laughed.

Lucy smiled her usual happy smile. "Well even after almost a year the first time I saw you had to be when you're half-naked." She laughed.

"Well can't really help it."

"The Gray I know."

"Lucy?" Gray said uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Lucy gestured for Gray to continue.

"Well we're still best friends right even though Natsu kicked you out?"

Lucy giggled. "Of course we are, idiot. You didn't kick me out did you? You didn't ignore me did you?"

"But I wasn't there." Gray reasoned.

"Well from how you're acting right now I'm sure you didn't want to kick me out and was devastated when you found out, right? If right now was Natsu or Erza and they wanted me back they would probably say sorry and crying and such." Lucy gave him a reassuring smile.

"Lucy. I would never even in my wildest dreams ever want to kick you out or even hurt you in anyway." He stated firmly.

"Thanks Gray." Lucy gave a soft smile.

Gray slung his left arm on her shoulders and grinned at her. "Hey Lucy. Let's hang out for the night. We haven't talk for a long of time and I kinda miss you."

Lucy giggled.

"So may I steal you for the night, princess?" Gray show her a seductive smile and Lucy just reply with a shy nod. She was blushing you could tell.

'Gray is not like his usual self but this player attitude suit him well.' Lucy blushed deeper.

They walked away happily and cheerfully but they didn't notice someone watching from afar from the starting till the end…saw but not heard…..

* * *

**R&R! READ AND REVIEW! JUST LET OUT YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Waaah~! Minna gomenasai! Sorry for not updating for so long! I promise myself and to you guys that I won't enter so many competitions and try to do so many things (assignments, extra class, tutoring my friends, etc.)...but wait...next month is English monthe then Math then Science...and this year I have a big exam coming so I have to tutor some of my friends...uwaaah!**

**FORGIVE ME! Hope you won't stop reading my boring fanfic...plz r&r**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Grand Magic Games_**

Lucy had a blast when she hang out with Gray that night. They walked around, talked, laughed then they went to a club that is pretty famous in Crocus. They talked some more, drink, dance and caress.

Yes, I mean what I said….I meant write, type, whatever. Lucy drinks a pretty strong alcohol though she didn't know. When Gray handed her drink she assumed it was tea but looking at the effect it is obviously not.

Her actions though is being watched by someone still but this time it was someone else and this person noticed that she was drunk. You see, Lucy is not the type to drink and she is just the type of person who cannot tolerate her alcoholic state.

[Note from Raksha:- I have no idea what it feels like and what you do when you're drunk so am just winging it when I describe this whole situation.]

Lucy and Gray are dancing to the beat of the music. Their bodies move against each other. Gray had not expected that in just a few shots Lucy instantly became lighter, wilder and more seductive.

But he didn't care as long as it benefits him. She doesn't seem to care when he strip (half-naked) though it was a habit but this time it is on purpose but it seems like she was more amused than protesting.

She seemed happy and welcoming when he touches and caress her curves, hips, every exposed skin that he can touch according to the beat. She doesn't seem to mind when he closes the distance between their bodies that is now grinding against each other.

He can't wait anymore. He needed to taste her. He needs to have her lips moving in sync against his right now. He needs to feels her body on top of his again. He wonders how it would feel like to suckle on her nipples. He wonders how much pleasure it would bring to both of them when they joined bodies.

"Hey, Lucy?" He said in a deep tone.

"What is it Gray?" She asked back.

"Why don't we go to somewhere more private?" He growled in low voice.

Lucy agreed. As she started walk away with Gray's arm wrapped around her hips someone walked in front of them. Lucy's eyes widen as she saw the person in front of her.

"R-rogue?! I-I-I.." Lucy does not know what to say. She just hope that Rogue won't tell about this to Midnight even though none of the Sabertooth members knows they really in a relationship.

Heck. Even Lucy thought so. After Midnight confessed they became a couple but nothing really change just the status of friends to couples but the treatment and such are the same, nothing different.

But then again Lucy did nothing wrong so why should she worry? She was just hanging out with Gray and not really noticing her actions. She can't really control her actions and emotions now. She's feeling lightheaded.

"The Games is tomorrow Lucy. Should go back and sleep." Rogue said emotionlessly but there was hint of urgency.

"You're a Sabertooth bastard. Why should she listen to you? What do you want?" Gray glared at him. Mad for the sudden interruption and also because they are afterall in rival guild.

"Because she is also in our guild and she is apart of our team." Rogue snatch her arm and pulled her behind him. Lucy blushed at this.

"Wha-? Is this true Lucy? Please don't tell me you join their pathetic not to mention cruel guild. And Minerva, she is the person who tried to kill you. How can-?" Gray was shocked. Shocked indeed by this news.

Lucy stepped besides Rogue and said in annoyance. "Yes. I did join their guild and it is not pathetic nor cruel. They are crazy bunch of people and they don't forget their own nakama even the ones that are banished out of the guild, they still remained in their minds. Minerva and I know are friends…..no we are bestfriends. We have a tighter relationship than me and McGarden or Scarlet ever has. I love my new family."

"….." Gray was speechless. All he could do was gape at her then he shooked his head. " Lucy, please return to FairyTail. They missed yo. I missed you. Come back home, Lucy." He whined.

"Sorry, Gray. But-" Lucy proceeded to wrap her arms around Rogue's right arm and smiled at him. "My new home." [Remember that Lucy is still pretty drunked.]

Rogue blushed and smiled back. And Gray is misunderstanding the situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue brought Lucy into somehwere in a forest. He could not bring her back to their hote afraid that others might found her drunken with him and they might just think that it is his fault.

Lucy was walking ahead of him. But her way of walking was very seductive and sometimes she would turn around hug her body with her right arm and lower her upper body to a 45 degree angle and smiled at him.

As they walked around they come across a meadow with breathless and blissful sight. Lucy went to middle of the meadow and lay down there with a happy smile on his face. Rogue soon followed.

"Nee, Rogue-kun? Do you believe in destiny?" Lucy asked as Rogue lay down beside her.

"Depends."

"On what?" Rogue's vague reply confused her.

"On what."

Lucy was silent for awhile then she asked another question.

"Did you really killed your dragon?"

"For a reason."

"What kind of reason?"

"They attacked us in our sleep."

"You're not much of a talker are you, Rogue?"

"No."

Finally given up on trying to start a conversation with Rogue, Lucy look around the forest. She had this feeling that someone was watching them, her with a cold glare.

**_~at FairyTail side~_**

Carla was having a premonition. Flashes of _images of_ _dooms to come_ and _what will cause it_, the trigger, the vital key to stopping it.

_Lucy deeply hurt. A black haired wizard, Zeref comforted her with an evil intention. FairyTail and Sabertooth members on the ground, wounded. Zeref. , Edolas, Celestial World, Dragon Realm imbalance. The sky shows a gateway to the other world, dimension. A child. A child with powers to change the world into darkness. Lucy in trance. Midnight calling and searching for someone. Eyes filled with regret._

Carla shivered as she sees those flashes of images. She is uncertain what it all meant. What will happen first, what is the meaning of that last image? And who is Lucy?

* * *

**Next chapter...Chapter 10: Possessed and Possesssion**

**Wanna guess who?**


	10. Hiatus

**Guys….I am so sorry I won't be updating for a few months or maybe I'll be updating but rarely cuz….I'm going to have an exam in another 2 weeks, another in August and another one in October and they are all big important exams that will determine my future.**

**I am so sorry for this everyone…I rarely updated too and now this ^^'' I'm sorry for disappointing everyone….**

**But at least I know that I'm going to update 2 chapters for every story on the end of Mei and the starting of June weeks cuz I'll be having a short school semester holiday…so yeah….**

**I hope you guys won't bail out on keeping reading my fics...although I guess I kinda deserved it...  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Possessed and Possession Pt1

**Second chapter will be up by next week I think**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Possessed and Possession Part.1_**

"Oh, yeah. Rogue. Do you want to see the Celestial Spirit you bought for me? I haven't make a contract with me." Lucy had casted Troia on herself so that she wasn't to drunk to make a contrat with her spirit and Rogue just nodded in reply.

"Elements of the key, wood, fire, ice, wind, earth, water and such. Who and which element are you? I call thee forth, I summon thee forth. To form a contract. Now I open thy gate!"

As Lucy said this a key suddenly appeared in front of her, the key that Rogue bought as her birthday present, and Lucy raise a few inches of the ground. A circle magic appeared beneath the key in black colour.

A guy with a wind blown black hair appeared. He had a piercing enchanting purple eye that could capture anyone's gaze. He wore a black cloak with red linings and golden patterns at the bottom of it. Under the cloak he wore nothing but pants of course. A black pants similar to jeans material. There was a bow and arrow behind his back.

He bowed to Lucy then stood back in a graceful posture.

"Lucy Heartfilia. The holder of the gate keys and a legend among the Celestials. I am honoured to serve you. I am Esgaroth. I command the darkness."

"Hello, Esgaroth. Shall we form a contract then?" Lucy smiled happily.

Esgaroth nodded. "Let me set my terms and we can start the bargain then. Only summon me during a fight or a much needed situation. If your opponent also uses darkness I won't attack. There might also be a huge chance I will be on his/her side. I am darkness and I am sly even to my own mistress." He looks grim but his voice was silky and quiet as night.

"I accept your terms and understand the risk." Lucy nodded and the contract was form. He soon then vanished.

"….." Rogue had no comment on this matter.

"Shall we get back?" Lucy turned around smiling at him who has faint tint of pink on his cheek but kept his stoic look on his face. He nodded in agreement.

Lucy used portal magic to get to her hotel room and Rogue followed her. When they appeared at Lucy's room the clock struck 12 at midnight.

Suddenly the hotel room they were in was transported to the sky and as Lucy and Rogue peeked through the window it also seems so with the other guild members. Then a solid floor materialized to support all of the hotel rooms present.

The pumpkin guy, Mato, appeared and called them out. "Welcome to the Grand Magic Games. It may seem unfair to the other guild but this year we had personally chosen 8 teams to compete in this year Grand Magic Games. I shall now list out the selected guilds. Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, FairyTail A, FairyTail B, and lastly Sabertooth! Come out now all of you."

The Raven Tail guild members came out first followed by Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus (Each respective guild came out of a different room they were assigned to) FairyTail A and B then (Seems like each two members got a room)…..came out Sabertooth. Each from a different hotel room except for Lucy and Rogue who came out last.

"Eh? Rogue? What are you doing in her room?" Minerva said in shock.

Midnight shot Lucy a questioning look that made her feels uneasy somehow and she fidgeted.

"W-w-we just got back. I was making a contract with a new spirit at a meadow. The birthday key Rogue gave me…..so I thought he would like to see what kind of spirit it is then we came back just in the nick of time." Lucy explained nervously.

"So, we meet again, Sabertooth." Erza glared at Minerva grimly.

"All the same Titania. You better watch you back or you'll be sorry." Minerva seethed.

"Luce, is that you?" Natsu asked completely baffled. The FairyTail members didn't notice her at first since she had change and if it weren't for his strong sense of smell he wouldn't have thought that she was actually really is the genuine one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy had grown taller and more cuvaceous if that was possible. She also emanate a strong aura of magic. Her scent to change slightly but not that much to be mistaken as someone else. Lucy is also wearing contact to hide her eye colour and to suppress her magic aura burst.

Lucy turned around and face her old guild members and her old crush. "Finally took notice of me have you? Well don't bother I'm doing just fine as you can see."

Natsu ran to her and glomps her making her fall backwards with him on top. Then she felt something pressing against her lips and her eyes flung open and was shocked as she saw Natsu pressing his lips against hers.

Lucy tried to push Natsu back but with her hand pinned down it was hard to do so but luckily Midnight had strode over the two and had picked him up and slammed him hard on the floor. Natsu immediately went into fighting stance.

"Midnight. So you join Sabertooth." Natsu hissed and was prepared to attack but then Lucy step in front of Midnight glaring at him.

"Don't you dare hurt my nakama, especially Midnight." Lucy seethed.

"Y-you j-j-join Sabertooth?" Natsu asked, stuttering and the entire FairyTail guild team, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale was totally taken aback when Lucy nodded.

"L-luce….we…I'm so sorry, Luce. I didn't know what took over me then….please Luce….come back." Natsu actually cried and begged on the ground but Lucy just stared at him but then her eyes soften a bit for she still love her old nakama but she has a new family now.

"No, I can't Natsu. I have a new family now."

"But Lucy!" Erza tried to protest but was hold back by Gray who just shake his head.

"Just leave her be, Erza."

"How can you act so calm about this, Gray." MiraJane asked him with a loud voice. She was so happy to finally saw Lucy again. But why this?

"Because he already knew." Lucy answered.

"That damn stripper was with her before in the club. You should probably thank me, Midnight. Or who knows what would have happened to her." Rogue said monotonously.

Gray blushed slightly. The FairyTail present members are shocked. Midnight glared at Gray which could rival the Titania's own glare which causes Gray to shiver.

"Why didn't you tell any of us, Gray?" Levy yelled.

"Sorry. My bad. But if I did tell none of you would have believed me that Lucy has joined Sabertooth. She's too weak." Gray shrugged.

"You're right. We always have to cover up for her in a mission. Then she complains about the money. She is so useless." Suddenly Lisanna interrupted.

The others seems to agree at their words nodded agreeingly. Lucy look at them all in shock and a new found horror. Strong magical aura can be felt coming from the Sabertooth participants excluding Lucy who is still in shock.

"Weak? Did you just call her weak?" Minerva screamed like a mad person. "Useless? You know who is useless? You are, you slut!" She pointed at Lisanna

"Okay, okay. Let's not fight. You'll have plenty to do that tomorrow." Mato, the pumpkin guy, is now worried of what might happen if a fight started.

"Fine. But you guys better watch out." Minerva's voice sound menacing enough to even cause the demon MiraJane to shiver.

"It's okay, Minerva. Let's not start a fight here." Lucy tried to calm down Minerva while her back facing the FairyTail members.

"Heh, bunny girl is trying to avoid a fight." Gajeel chuckled.

"Blondie is weak afterall." Laxus smirked.

Lucy just stayed quiet and tried to ignore the stinging pain in her heart. Her tears are rolling down her cheeks. Minerva saw this and hugged her with her right arm. Midnight stepped forward and pulled her out of Minerva's sisterly hug and embrace her.

He knows how much the FairyTail affected her life before. During the Nirvana arc and the Time Clock arc. He was there of course he was the mastermind of the latter. He kidnapped her, used her, almost sacrificed her.

He did so many evil things to her yet she still forgave him and trust him. He clearly doesn't deserve her yet she still is with him. She return his feelings towards her even after all of those horrible things.

He remembered clearly on how Lucy was almost sacrificed to the clock and how Natsu and the other FairyTail members tried so hard to save her.

"Ignore them, Lucy. You're strong you and I know that. You'll show them how strong you really are during the games." Midnight pressed the words 'you and I' and 'strong'.

The FairyTail members laughed at this. "We won last year and we will win again this year." The announced proudly.

Whispering was heard among the other guild. They had been watching in utter silence trying to comprehend what was happening. They don't understand. Even the Raven Tail members found this extremely bizarre.

"Well, okay! I actually intended to make you guys mingle among each other and get on better term with each guild members. But I see it is not possible now. Please go back into your rooms the games will begin in a few hours. You shall be teleported into the stadium. Goodbye~!" With that he vanished in a gulf of light.

"Well I guess that is it." Sting said and went back to his room. "Good night. See you later, uce." Once the door was closed the room vanished back to its respective place.

"Well I guess I shall be going as well, Miss Lucy. Good day and good night." Rufus took off his hat bowed and went into his room.

Minerva aslso wished Lucy a good night while grinning mischievously and glance at Midnight then back to Lucy. She winked at Lucy and waved when she entered her room then closes the door.

"Er…Lucy….my room didn't teleported here since I wasn't in my room. So er….." Rogue doesn't really know how to say it especially with Midnight here.

Lucy nodded. "I get it. Let's go back." Lucy took one step towards Rogue but then Midnight pulled her towrds him and kissed her. Luckily Midnight's back was facing the other guilds who is talking with each ither before going back.

In a glance Rogue seems emotionless but if you look closer his eyes twinkled with jealousy towards Midnight and affection towards Lucy. Rogue gets the message and entered Lucy's room then it vanish.

Midnight breaks the kiss and Lucy who was taken aback by the kiss then blushes furiously. "You're going back with me Lucy." He said in a low voice. "Please don't hang around with a man alone especially in such a private place."

"Why not?" Lucy asked curious of what will his answer be.

"Because I'm going to get jealous." Midnight whispered in her ears and Lucy is now blushing 20 splashes of red.

Midnight smirked. "Let's return to our room." Lucy nodded still blushing.

**[FYI they ain't gonna do anything so don't let your imaginations fly by xP]**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Next morning at the stadium~

"Hai, hai. Let us see what each of them are doing. Then we shall start the game!" Mato the pumpkin guy announced the crowd are excited.

The mages from each guild was teleported without warning.

**~SABERTOOTH~ **

Lucy and Midnight was having breakfast after they have been preparing. Sting was still snoring. Rogue was cooking some fish for Lector and Frosch who is now drooling from the smell. Minerva was just finishing a chapter of her novel. Rufus was memorizing something from a book.

**~FAIRYTAIL A~**

Gray and Natsu was fighting and Erza was glaring at them. Lisanna and Wendy had been watching them while sweatdropping. Carla was ignoring Happy who was offering her a fish again. Levy was trying to tune out the noises and concentrate on her reading her novel.

**~FAIRYTAIL B~**

Cana as always was drinking her beer. MiraJane was cooking. Laxus was just sitting being all grumpy. Freed well he was just standing behind Laxus doing nothing. Gajeel was eating iron. Gildarts are nowhere to be seen

**[I'm to lazy to list what the other guild was doing.]**

"My, my I see you guys have been preparing well." Mato mocks but the guild members just shrug since it wasn'treally their fault that they didn't tell them when is the tournament beginning at.

8th Raven Tail~ Flare Corona ,Kurohebi, Drake, Jem, Nullpuding

7th Fairy Tail – A~ Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Lisanna Strauss (Levy McGarden as reserve)

6th Quatro Cerberus~ Bacchus, Rocker, War Cry, Yaeger, Nobarly

5th Mermaid Heel~ Kagura Mikazuchi, Milliana, Arania Web, Risley Law, Beth Vanderwood

4th Blue Pegasus~ Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Ichiya Vandalay Kotubuki, Jenny Realight

3rd Lamia Scale~ Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendi, Chelia Blendi, Yuka Suzuki

2nd Fairy Tail – B~ Laxus Dreyer, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Freed Justine, Juvia Loxar (Gildarts Clive as reserve)

1st Sabertooth~ Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Midnight, Rufus Lohr (Minerva as reserve)

As the rules was being explained the guilds interact with one another. Except for the Sabers of course but surprisingly the Fairies about them.

"Hmm? Are you a new member of Sabertooth?" Erza looked at the blondie girl.

"Eh? A new member?" Levy looked at her puzzled.

"I wonder what is her magic type." Lisanna said as if thinking.

"Who cares? She is a part of Sabertooth she must be a bitch like that Minerva." Natsu said shrugging.

The Sabertooth guild team heard this and can't help but took this as a mocking towards their beloved Celestial Mage. They were angry. Lucy was everything but happy.

_'Mission accomplished. Natsu is mine and FairyTail is my family, not hers, not Lucy's."_ A fairy mage thought smugly.

As the respective guild participants has been teleported to their own place around the arena Mato introduce the host. **[Ain't gonna be any part for host that much.]**

"Day 1 is starting, kabo~! We shall now start with a game called 'Guard and Steal'. We will give each of you a bracelet. Half of you shall get a black coloured bracelet and the other half shall get a white bracelet. You must obtain the other bracelet while guarding your own, kabo~! When you have two of the bracelet you have won the game. Participant please step forward to the arena, kabo~!" Mato, the pumpkin guy said.

"I'm going." Lucy announced stepping down to the arena.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys this is not another chapter...**

**Just wanted to tell you guys I wrote a new story about Midnight x Lucy x Cobra**

**and also that I won't be able to update this story for a few weeks...writers block and laptop confiscated and busy with a hectic life...=.='' I wish I can be in an anime world**


	13. Chapter 13: 1st Games and Wendy

**Sorry nee minna! But really am busy...so damn busy...I wanna apologize longer but its so late...I'll apologize again in the next ch since I am really so sleepy right now...**

**_Chapter 11: 1_****_st_****_ Game and Wendy_**

"Okay, the participants are ready and here are the list of participants in this event."

Quatro Cerberus- WarCry (White bracelet)

Raven Tail- Flare Corona (Black bracelet)

Mermaid Heel- Milliana (White bracelet)

Blue Pegasus- Eve Tearm (Black bracelet)

Lamia Scale- Chelia Blendi (White bracelet)

FairyTail A- Wendy Marvell (Black bracelet)

FairyTail B- Freed Justine (White bracelet)

Sabertooth- Lucy Heartfilia (Black bracelet)

The arena then suddenly turned into a big castle with hallways like mazes and deadly traps. All of the participants were teleported inside the castle. Big screens is being played above the arena showing the spectators the situation of every participants in the castle.

Lucy walked steadily with her hands on the wall since she can't see. Because of the darkness. "Dragon's vision." Lucy whispers slowly. Then her eyes changed well not really they still the same chocolate coloured (remember she is wearing contacts) by they twinkle a green shade of the dawn sky.

Lucy walked around opening everydoor she can see that lies in plain sight. Some places are lighted, some are bright from the sunlight outside shining in through the windows, some are dark. Some of the doors are locked.

Finally, Lucy stumbled out into what seemed like a garden with no single living thing except for one girl with orange-red hair standing on the pavement staring at Lucy with a disturbingly crazy expression.

"Blondie, ready to lose, again?"

"Don't bet on it."

The battle commence and Flare immediately attacked. Lucy kept dodging and circling around Flare laughing all about and Flare felt as if she was being provoked.

"Grr! Stop moving and fight." Flare's hair split into two taking the shape of a rogue animal they attacked Lucy from both sides.

Lucy suddenly disappears at the last moment and Flare's hair suddenly got cut by something but it was just blur during the moment the hair was being sliced short.

"O Regulus lend me thy power." A voice was heard before Flare was hit on the back. "Regulus Punch."

With no hair to protect the impact Flare back was damaged and she fell to the ground when suddenly Virgo with Lucy from the ground. "Scorpio, Loke, you can go back." Lucy said as she stand firm with her _fleuve d'etoiles_ in her hand. Scorpio bowed and vanished in a flash of light.

With a loud cry Flare stood up but it's obvious that her spine was damaged since she can't stand straight. Her hair started to grow back again and Virgo drilled her way to the ground. Sneering Flare's hair rushed towards Lucy with lethal speed and Lucy countered with her whip.

Flare suddenly sunked into the ground until on her head is the only part of her that is not stucked. Virgo had pulled her under. "Virgo, go." Virgo bowed and disappeared without her usual comment. Pulling out two golden keys Lucy summoned Aquarius and Scorpio and they were fighting and bickering at that time!

"Lucy. Nice timing. Can't you see we're busy?" Aquarius grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. How come are you guys bickering? I never saw you fighting before." Lucy said.

"That is because we never have." Scorpio said.

"Just help me out on this and you guys can go." Lucy sighed.

They nodded in agreement and followed what Lucy told them to. "Scorpio, quicksand. Aquarius, water wave." Understanding what their master wanted Scorpio created a medium small quicksand waith Flare at the centre struggling. Aquarius poured water at the quicksand. A lot. Enough to create a small pool at the quicksand and Flare drowned and fainted.

Then the two disappeared being all lovey-dovey again after Lucy complimented 'Your power combinations works like a charm.' Lucy giggled and the two stare at each other when suddenly Aquarius blushed a little ('Aquarius can make such a face!?' Lucy shouted in her mind.) and the two instantly act like freakin' couple again and Lucy force closed their gates.

Lucy took Flares bracelet and put it on her left hand.

"Wooh! We have our first winner. 10 points to Sabertooth. Looks like she has been training with her spirits kabo~! Give it up to Lucy Heart~filia!" The pumpkin guy announced.

Lucy went back to the place where her teammates are.

**[That sure was simple =.='' but I planned that Lucy would only show her true power when she finally gets to fight against FairyTail]**

"Nice one, Lucy." Sting cheered.

"Cool strategy, Miss Lucy." Rufus complimented.

"Your spirits gotten stronger eh, Lu-chan." Minerva smirked and congratulated her.

The others nodded approval and congrats at Lucy.

"Let's work hard and aim for number one guys!" Lucy cheered.

**[Am skipping other fights if there's nothing in it really.]**

Later on that evening after day one of GMG is done with. Lucy in her room summoned Gemini. "Gate of the twins! I open thee! Gemini!"

**[Yeah! If you noticed in ch 5 Lucy's summoning chant for Leo is a bit different right? Well it is different because am making it as if summoning it the normal way takes up more of her magic whilst like before the spirits used less of Lucy's power to pass through their gate since they are called from their own star]**

Gemini appeared as themselves, the twins. "Gemi! Mini! Can you transform into one of the FairyTail guild members and give this to Wendy? Tell her to meet me at Langit café around 6.30. An hour from now. Will you please help me?" Lucy said as she hand the twins a letter.

"Gemi! Mini! Hai!" They dissappeared as Lucy hand them the letter.

"Um, Lucy-san. You want to see me?" Wendy asked shyly as she appeared at Lucy's booth at the café drinking smoothies.

"Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "Come, sit. I have something to talk about to you."

Wendy slipped into the booth and sat in front of Lucy. Wendy lept her eyes planted on Lucy the entire time they stayed silence. Wendy is curious as to why does Lucy wants to see her but is also glad that Lucy at least does not resent her.

"Nee, Wendy. I have to tell you something but by doing so I also have to tell you my new magic and powers but don't tell anyone about it, okay?" Lucy giggled.

Wendy nodded.

"I, Wendy am the princess of the Dragons AND the Slayers. You see during my training which is just a year ago in the dragon realm, Grandeeney always asked about you and your progress. She is worried for she have the time to teach you much and some more you're still very young then."

Wendy's eyes widen.

"So she entrusted me to teach you more Dragon Slayers Art although in my opinion she should just teach you herself because I now you guys are mutually missing each other like crazy. So I promised her to bring you to the dragon realm next time I see you so that you can learn more healing technique and Sky dragons attack." Lucy stood up and went to the counter to pay her drink with Wendy tailing behind her.

They walked out of the café and Lucy instructed Lucy to follow her. Lucy began walking towards the forest and keep walking deeper and deeper. They walked in a steady pace for one whole hour without stopping.

"So, Wendy? Would you like to see Grandeeney?" Lucy said while grinning ear to ear.

"Yes!" Wendy cheered. "Yes, please!"

"Okay, stand back!" Lucy commanded and began chanting.

_Gate between the realms_

_Let me pass through the dragons_

_I am their bloodline, I am their ruler_

_O Gate to the Dragon's Realm_

_I command thee to OPEN!_

As they appeared in the dragon realm a few dragons who saw their princess bowed down before continuing to their original business. Lucy just smiled and waved back. While Wendy with a bashful expression hid behind Lucy with her hands clutched on Lucy's shirt.

"I was hoping we appear near to her home territory or her territory would've been better but unfortunately." Lucy sweatdropped before continuing. "We appeared at the Earth Dragon territory and this sucks because it really is at the opposite of where we wanna go."

"Er…I can walk long distances….." Wendy said unsurely.

"You kidding me?" Lucy grinned at Wendy. "Wings of the Dragon Princess." Lucy chanted and a graceful enchanting wings sprouted behing Lucy in the colour of silvery baby pink.

Wendy stared in awe.

Lucy giggled. "Just imagine a dragons wings sprouting on your back and imagine so real that you feel like a your wings are spreading. In your case you must imagin Sky Dragon's wings." Lucy told Wendy.

Taking a deep breath Wendy did as told. Her first try was a futile attemp but in her 14th attempt a Sky Dragon's wings sprouts behind her and Wendy began to levitate from the ground and fly.

"Impressive progress, Wendy." Lucy beamed. "Now let's go." The started to speed up towards the direction of the Sky Dragons territory. "Hai, Lucy-san."

* * *

**So? What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 12: Slayer and Dragon

**Guest: Yeah...I'm sorry at some point I kinda forget about MiLu *smiles guiltily* I'll try to pay more attention to my story and submit more MiLu...becuz at some point I kinda well take this story in a different turn and well..yeah..I'm trying to put it back in the right direction fitting the tittle in the next chap and so on though**

**Cutie: Hahaha...I will...that is why of the tittle...read what happened to my story above (the reason I gave to the person above)**

**Maja-chan: Hahaha...wow...now I realize the damn OOCness in my story... shit!**

**Bob the builder: Weird name...but whatever...yeah sorry for the late update but I've been busy especially this year is really well hectic with this and that going on...it's hard to believe I even have time to write all of this...so sorry for the short chap...maybe I can write long chapters after PMR...**

**Guest: since 'Cutie' asked for a scene where Midnight run away with Lucy becuz all guys want her then Midnight makes Lucy his lemon scene did crossed my mind so...yeah maybe I will but later on, kay? When the GMG ended...in the meantime try reading Slave To Lover...though the M-rated chap is not uploaded yet either.**

**Guest: Well am on it but not going to be uploaded until I finish one of my fics here or I finished the pairings first...since I can't keep uploading fics that need to be updated cuz I can't keep track!**

* * *

**Okay...this chap is quite short...but hey! I manage to update two chap in a week is something that is hard to achieve during this time okay!**

**Anyway...I am so not going to write how they train since I...well even in other fics I read I skipped the training part (at least the training with the dragons...)**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Slayer and Dragon_**

"I missed you, Grandeeny." Wendy cried as she was finally united back with her foster dragon mother.

"Wendy, my child." Grandeeny called out in surprise as she saw Wendy in front of her crying. True she had smelt her familiar scent but she had just brushed it of as her imagination like many other.

Lucy smiled. "Okay, Grandeeny you have exactly 5 days according to the Dragon Realm time to train Wendy anything and everything essantial in being a true dragon slayer."

Grandeeny nodded but kept her eyes on Wendy. "Where will you be in the meantime, princess? Will you be watching?"

"No." Lucy shook her head. "I'm going to be training with father since I've not train with him yet."

Grandeeny nodded. "Alright and becareful, princess."

"Okay. See ya later, Grandy, Wendy." Lucy giggled as she said that and it rhymed. Lucy called out her wings and just when she was about to take flight Wendy said. "A-arigato, Lucy-san. For bringing me back to my mother." Wendy hugged Lucy tightly and let her go and smiled at her and Lucy replied with a grin.

"Hey, pops! Wake up!" Lucy called out as she saw the black dragon with gold and blue scales sleeping in a darken cave.

The dragon opened up one of his eyes and looked at the source of the voice. His other eye snapped open as he realized that it was Lucy.

"Lucy-hime. What honor do I have to honour your presence in this cave today?" His stood up with his head lowered. His deep voice rumbled in the cave.

Lucy pouted. "Mou, that is so unfair Acnologia. Your my foster father you don't need to call me that. You're just like Celestia, you know? She's my foster mother but still insist on calling me Your Highness." Lucy complained.

Acnologia chuckled. "So what for do you come to see me?" He asked.

"Well you're the only dragon that I need to learn Slaying magic from and since I'm here for some business I thought you might as well train me." Lucy said.

"But I already taught you Slaying magic." Acnologia said.

"Yeah, but not all of them. Not all the techniques and you don't let me dwell in them. Why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because! It's dangerous." Acnologia reasoned simply.

Lucy pouted. "Fine then. I'll just ask Kurora to teach me then. Might not be exactly the same but I'll try." Lucy shrugged and began to walk away out of the cave. _[Wonder if Kurora had any meaning to it? Its just simply a name that popped up into my mind.]_

"Matte, Lulu-chan!" Acnologia called out.

Lucy turned around look at Acnologia. "Fine. I'll teach you but don't go near Kurora. Who nows what she's up to." Acnologia grumbled.

Lucy grinned happily. "Thanks, pops. For agreeing and calling me Lulu!"

**_~Timeskip: 5 days later~_**

"Ready Wendy?" Lucy asked and Wendy nodded.

Wendy had gain the air of confidence and the proudness of a dragon. Wendy gave of the feeling of calmness and gentleness. Her smile is more firm and no more faltering.

Lucy began to chant.

_Gate between the realms_

_Let me pass through the dragons_

_I am their bloodline, I am their ruler_

_O Gate to the Dragon's Realm_

_I command thee to OPEN!_

They step through the gate and appear near to Honeybone. Both of them heard the footsteps of FairyTail Team A and B walking towards the Honeybone. Wendy turned to Lucy expressed her thanks.

"I can't wait to show everyone the result of my training with Grandeeny." Wendy grinned.

Lucy smirked. "They'd be surprised."

They parted ways there and each of them head back to the place where they were staying for the time being during the GMG.

**_~Lucy's side~_**

"Where have you been?" Midnight thundered uncharacterictically.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Er…uh…I've been around? Hehe…" Lucy seems a little troubled and guilty.

"That's bad of you Lu-chan. You made us worry and we didn't get an ounce of sleep at all searching for you." Minerva pouted.

"Though the so-called Holy White Dragon slept peacefully last night." Rogue added.

"I heard that the a little Sky Dragon from FairyTail also went missing yesterday." Rufus informed.

Midnight look at Lucy quirked his eyebrow at her. Lucy just smiled knowingly. Midnight grunted.

"So….am I on the list today….?" Lucy asked Orga.

"Uh….no but you can still participate in the tournament." Orga look at the piece of paper he attained from the GMG organiser stating the participant that must be in the arena on that day.

"Great…Mine-chan can you replace Rogue for the day?" Lucy asked Minerva then turned to Rogue before hearing a reply from Minerva. "Rogue~ can I steal you for the day?" Lucy batted her eyelashes at him and smiled cutely.

Rogue blushed though he tried to hide that fact and failed miserably. Midnight frowned unapprovingly at Lucy and glared at Rogue. Confused Rogue just nodded in agreement and Minerva just replied her agreement with a grin.

* * *

**I have no idea when will I update the next chapter...**


End file.
